basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Josh McRoberts
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 130%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"| |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"| Oden and McRoberts playing for the Heat. |- No. 4 - Miami Heat |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Position |Small Forward / Power Forward |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|League |NBA |- Personal information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Born | Indianapolis, Indiana |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Nationality |American |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Listed height | 6 ft 10 in (2.09 m) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Listed weight | 240 lbs (109 kg) |- Career information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|High school | Newtown (Queens, New York) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|College | Duke |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|NBA Draft | 2007 / Round: 2 / Pick: 37th |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|Selected by the Portland Trail Blazers |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Pro career | 2007-present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history''' |- |2007-2012 |Portland Trail Blazers |- |2012-2013 |Orlando Magic / Charlotte Bobcats |- |2013-present |Miami Heat |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;"| *Second team All-ACC (2007) *All-ACC Defensive team (2007) |} Joshua Scott McRoberts (born February 27, 1987) is an American Small Forward / Power Forward who plays for the Miami Heat of the NBA. He is the best partner by Greg Oden. He attended Duke University, was drafted 37th Overall in the 2007 NBA Draft. Oden was drafted 1st Overall with thier team. Early years McRoberts was born in Indianapolis, Indiana, and stay with his family to Terre Haute, Indiana since the age of nine. High School While in high school, Oden was named the PARADE 's High School Player of the Year and the Gatorade National Boys Basketball Player of the Year at four years in a row, in 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006. McRoberts attended Carmel High School in Carmel, Indiana and led the Greyhounds in both scoring and rebounding during his senior year. He attended Newtown High School in Queens, New York. Follow oden led Newtown to three consecutive New York Class 4A basketball championships 2006. He graduated in 2006. He averaged 17.9 points to go along with 11.4 rebounds, 4.2 assists and 3.0 blocked shots per game and shot an impressive .593 (166-of-280) from the field while guiding the Greyhounds to a 21–4 record and a trip to the sectional championship game in 2005. McRoberts was considered the number one power forward prospect out of high school, and was projected to be drafted in the 2005 NBA Draft had he declared. College Freshman year At Duke University, McRoberts averaged 8.7 points, 5.3 rebounds, 1.5 assists, and 1.3 blocked shots while leading the team (60.5%) in field goal percentage. McRoberts was named to the ACC All-Freshman team. He helped the Duke Blue Devils to a record of 32–4, the ACC regular season title, and the 2006 ACC tournament championship title by defeating the Boston College Eagles. He was also named to the third team Freshman All-America by collegehoops.net. McRoberts' late-season numbers improved as he recorded 10 of his 15 double-figure scoring games in his final 14 games, while averaging 10.4 points and 6.3 rebounds (with a 59.6 FG%). Considered a potential NBA Draft lottery pick, McRoberts instead stated he would not enter the draft, and would return to Duke for the 2006–2007 season. McRoberts underwent a successful lumbar discectomy on August 3, 2006. He had been suffering from chronic back problems since high school and had the operation to alleviate the problem. Sophemore year (final year) Games 33, PPG: 13.0, RPG: 7.9, APG: 3.5, FG%: 50.2 On December 19, 2006 against Kent State, McRoberts had a career-high 19 points, six blocks, six rebounds, four assists, and four steals making him the first Duke player to tally at least four in all five categories. NBA career Draft | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"| Oden and McRoberts playing for the Trail Blazers. |} On April 20, Oden and McRoberts announced that he would be entering the 2007 NBA Draft. On June 27, 2007, he was selected by the Portland Trail Blazers with the #37 overall pick. Oden was selected by the Portland Trail Blazers with the #1 overall pick. Portland Trail Blazers (2007–2012) 2007–08 season ]] On March 22, 2007, McRoberts declared himself eligible for the 2007 NBA Draft. He was selected by the Portland Trail Blazers with the 37th overall pick. On January 9, 2008, McRoberts was assigned to the Idaho Stampede, the Trail Blazers's D-League affiliate. After being with the Stampede for nearly a month, and getting an over 20-minute per game increase in playing time, McRoberts was called back up to Portland. 2008–09 season On the night of the 2008 NBA Draft, McRoberts was traded by the Trail Blazers to his hometown Indiana Pacers in a deal that sent him along with 13th overall pick Brandon Rush and Jarrett Jack in return for Ike Diogu and 11th overall pick Jerryd Bayless. But McRoberts veto the trade board. 2009–10 season ... 2010–11 season ... 2011–12 season ... Orlando Magic (2012–2013) 2012–13 season | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"| Oden and McRoberts playing for the Magic. |} On July 11, 2012, the Los Angeles Lakers signed Oden and McRoberts to a two-year $6 million deal both. On August 10, 2012, McRoberts was traded to the Orlando Magic as part of the blockbuster deal that sent All-Star center Dwight Howard to the Lakers. Charlotte Bobcats (2012–2013) 2012–13 season | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"| Oden and McRoberts playing for the Bobcats. |} On February 21, 2013, Oden and McRoberts were traded to the Charlotte Bobcats for Hakim Warrick. Miami Heat (2013–present) 2013–14 season On July 11, 2013, Oden and McRoberts signed with the Miami Heat to a four-year $4 million deal both as free agents. 2014–15 season ... 2015–16 season ... 2016–17 season ... Player Profile McRoberts is a 6'10", 240 lbs power forward and center. His scoring mostly comes off fast-breaks, rebounds and hustle plays. He is a screen-setter with a decent mid-range jumper. He is considered an average defender. Former teammate Pau Gasol called McRoberts "scrappy and a hustler." Career Stats NBA Regular season |- | align="left" | 2007 | align="left" | Portland | 8 || 0 || 3.5 || .600 || .000 || .000 || 1.3 || .3 || .1 || .0 || 1.5 |- | align="left" | 2008 | align="left" | Portland | 33 || 0 || 8.5 || .422 || .000 || .769 || 2.2 || .5 || .4 || .5 || 2.4 |- | align="left" | 2009 | align="left" | Portland | 42 || 3 || 12.5 || .521 || .348 || .500 || 3.0 || 1.0 || .4 || .4 || 4.3 |- | align="left" | 2010 | align="left" | Portland | 72 || 51 || 22.2 || .547 || .383 || .739 || 5.3 || 2.1 || .7 || .8 || 7.4 |- | align="left" | 2011 | align="left" | Portland | 50 || 6 || 14.4 || .475 || .429 || .639 || 3.4 || 1.0 || .3 || .4 || 2.8 |- | align="left" | 2012 | align="left" | Orlando | 41 || 3 || 16.7 || .392 || .309 || .733 || 3.3 || 1.7 || .2 || .3 || 3.9 |- | align="left" | 2012 | align="left" | Charlotte | 26 || 19 || 30.8 || .505 || .241 || .782 || 7.2 || 2.7 || .8 || .6 || 9.3 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 272 || 82 || 17 || .497 || .314 || .704 || 4.0 || 1.5 || .5 || .5 || 4.9 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2011 | align="left" | Portland | 5 || 0 || 15.8 || .333 || .000 || .818 || 3.6 || 1.2 || .8 || .2 || 5.0 |- | align="left" | 2012 | align="left" | Portland | 6''' || 0 || 2.7 || .250 || .000 || .000 || .7 || .2 || .0 || '''.2 || .3 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 11 || 0 || 8.6 || .321 || .000 || .818 || 2.0 || .6 || .4 || .2 || 2.5 D-League Regular season |- | align="left" | 2008 | align="left" | Idaho | 15 || 2 || 26.6 || .414 || .154 || .700 || 6.4 || 2.5 || 0.6 || 0.9 || 7.7 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 15 || 2 || 26.6 || .414 || .154 || .700 || 6.4 || 2.5 || 0.6 || 0.9 || 7.7 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2008 | align="left" | Idaho | 4 || n/a || 19.3 || .500 || .000 || .875 || 5.0 || n/a || n/a || n/a || 6.3 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 4 || n/a || 19.3 || .500 || .000 || .875 || 5.0 || n/a || n/a || n/a || 6.3 References *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Josh_McRoberts *http://www.basketball-reference.com/nbdl/players/m/mcrobjo01d.html Category:Team color templates Category:Born in 1987 Category:American basketball players Category:Power Forwards Category:Small Forwards Category:Duke Alumni Category:Indiana natives Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Players who wear/wore number 2 Category:Players who wear/wore number 4 Category:Players who wear/wore number 17 Category:Players who wear/wore number 11 Category:Drafted by Portland Trail Blazers Category:Portland Trail Blazers players Category:Orlando Magic players Category:Charlotte Bobcats players Category:Miami Heat players